This Core has been revised to consolidate 2 previous cores into a combined Administrative/Clinical Core. The structure of the Core has been designed to meet the planning and managerial needs as well as the clinical management of the Program Project. The administrative component includes internal and external evaluation mechanisms for both the laboratory and clinical aspects of the soft tissue sarcoma program. The clinical program is managed in two key areas: (1) the soft tissue sarcoma database and (2) prospective clinical trial management. Regular meetings and conferences maintain timely review of surgical, medical and pathological data of all sarcoma patients. Thus, this Core is a key component of the Program Project and effectively coordinates and manages the laboratory and clinical research objectives of the program.